


Still Here

by arisakashiori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisakashiori/pseuds/arisakashiori
Summary: Soulmates. That's one word to describe the relationship between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Ever since they met in their neighborhood, they're never seen separated.However, Tooru develops a rare condition with no known cure that threatens to change their relationship. What will happen to them?Note: I recommend reading this fic in phone, since it's so much better rather than seeing lots of lines in PC.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. 10 Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s my first time making an AU so if there’s any errors in the text, let me know! Thank you so much for reading!

**Iwaizumi's POV**

You know the feeling of greeting another morning in a bad way? I can think of many ways to greet it that way.

One of them involved some boy.

"Iwa-chaaaan!!!"

This routine never gets old, does it?

Tooru—I mean Oikawa Tooru, my *cough* best friend—would usually come by our garden at 8 AM during weekends or breaks, and he always comes by shouting my name and it always irritates me.

Why do I have to go out of the garden anyways?

I mean, it became rather a habit since my house had nothing but boring stuff. Everything was peaceful here at our garden and there will always be room for me to play, unlike in my small room.

That is until he came.

"Iwa-chan, lookie!" He bragged as he shows me his favorite alien plushie, which I have seen for so many times to the point I'm getting sick of it.

"Take that away from me!" I pushed as I continued to play with my volleyball.

I'm only 12, but people say I'm quite mature for my age. Not that I'm bragging about it, but I do agree that I act more mature. Maybe it's because I'm an only child and my parents expect me to be more independent.

Unlike this childish alien-loving boy (ew) who grew to be more hyper and more irritating every single day, I was more calm and stoic.

But we do get along together. Of course.

He was the only guy in our neighborhood that's about the same age as mine, and coincidentally he lives next to ours so he could always trespass on our house.

Which is annoying.

But despite the fact that I hate every single inch of him, (like EVERYTHING) we do share some common interests.

We like playing volleyball during our free time.

Tooru would always bring the ball to our house whenever he's allowed to—mind you, the ball is not as hard as those in the games we watch— and we would always play pass until afternoon. Right now I’m playing it because he told me to leave it at my place first.

...I call him Tooru, huh? But I call him Oikawa when we were in the public.

I always get irritated whenever he calls me—

"Iwa-chan?"

Yes, that one. And it irritates me more because he said it with a girly voice and this big "puppy" eyes he always shows whenever he thinks something's wrong with me.

Gosh, how I want to take those eyes out.

"Is something bothering you?" How I wish I could shout the word 'you' to him, but he's a crybaby so I'd rather not.

Yes, I saw him cry a bunch of times.

Usually it's because he got scolded by his parents, but everytime he cries he usually barges to my room—I don't know why my mom lets him in—and would bawl his eyes out while holding my shirt.

He's ugly when he cries. So I try not to look him in the face when he cries. It's horrible and him spreading snot all over my shirt is disgusting.

"No, nothing's wrong." I abruptly said as I looked away to attend my toys.

It's annoying when he's being like this, but at the same time it comforts me, knowing that I have someone who will listen to all of my problems.

I'm just this guy who keeps hiding them.

But no, nothing's wrong. It looked like I had because I was telling our story to you.

Damn y'all, peskering about our lives.

"Say, Iwa-chan. Have you watched last night's tournament?" Yup, we're very fond of watching volleyball matches—whether through TV or seeing them in the court—and play volleyball.

"Yup, Japan won against Argentina right? 2-1." It was Thursday when the match was broadcasted, and today's Saturday.

"Did you see his serves?! I wish I could do that!"

"Not that you'd be able to do it, though."

"Meanie! Hmph!"

"Hajime! Tooru-chan! Dinner is ready!" Tooru, who was screaming excitedly, rushed to our house without bringing his toys back home.

The nerve of that guy to go first before me... that's MY home isn't it?!

Here I am, stuck to fixing things like bringing Tooru's plushie inside. Of course I cleaned it first before entering.

"Tooru-chan, Hajime you should both take a bath before eating. Hajime, lead him to the bathroom."

Tooru came in first, removing all of his clothing and started showering. I waited for him to finish before removing mine and showering.

After that, I headed to the tub where Tooru is already there, soaking himself in some hot water. As soon as he saw me, he looked embarrassed.

His face was red, he had this weird look you would expect from people seeing others naked.

"What's your problem? This is completely normal, right?"

"Y-Yeah! Completely... n-normal..."

The heck? Why's he stuttering?

"Huh. I don't think having a reddish face is what you would call normal, Tooru."

"It IS normal! Hmph!" Now he's back to his usual self. I never saw that blushing side of him ever since I first met him.

We soaked ourselves for quite sometime before Tooru decided to leave first. The nerve of this guy to finish first before the owner's son—who does he think he is?!

"Iwa-chan... can you forget what happened earlier? Please."

"Why?"

"Just... forget it." He changed to his clothes and went ahead, leaving me dumbfounded by his words. Not until some time later, I decided to go back as well.

There was an awkward silence in the dining table as soon as we started eating. I don't really know why, but I hate this kind of aura—not until my mom decided to break it.

"Tooru-chan, how's school?" Why didn't she ask me instead? I'm her son right?

"It's great! I met a lot of new people and became friends with them. But of course Iwa-chan will always be my best friend!" It's obvious from his cheerful tone that he already forgot what happened earlier, so I tried to forget.

"Oh really...? How about you, Hajime?"

"Eh, same as always."

Oh by the way, last week was our first week starting middle school. Tooru was—unsurprisingly—popular the first day he ever entered the class and got so many friends already.

Unlike me though, the unpopular guy that hides in Tooru's shadows, many of our classmates got intimidated by my presence. Not that I blame them about it, but it's my face that scares them.

"Do any of you have any girls that caught your attention?"

I looked away.

The truth is, I do have someone I like.

It was before I started middle school when I met my first crush, and you couldn't believe how happy I was when I found out we're still schoolmates in middle school.

Tooru knows about this girl of course.

She was slightly taller than me, with dark brown hair that reaches down half of her back, has a skin like snow, and has a beauty mark below the left side of her mouth. She was everything I was looking for in a girl—kind, caring, has this sweet smiles she shows to her friends, and very smart.

How I wish I could be with her someday...

"Aha! You DO have someone you like! Isn't it right, Hajime?" My mom said her hunch as she giggled.

"It's that girl, isn't it?" Tooru whispered. I would always tell him about her whenever I have the chance, and he would always listen to me.

"Yup, I'm planning to ask her out tomorrow!"

"Whaaat isn't that too early Iwa-chan?"

"Shut up, I already decided about it."

"Don't cry to me once you got rejected!"

"I'm not like you!"

Mom noticed us whispering to each other so she showed this face of curiosity I so hate because it's like she's seeing my deepest darkest secrets.

"Hajimeeee, why don't I know this girl?"

"Oi, could you stop peskering our boy about his girl?"

"Whyyy??? I just want to know." Seriously, mom pouting is not cute at all.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I really want to get out of the dining table already, but I can't since it would be disrespectful.

"How about you, Tooru-chan? Do you have someone you like?"

"I like everyone!"

"Oh really? Not just any girl?"

"I like them all!"

I just didn't bother listening to their conversation since I don't want to brag about her. I'll do it when the right time comes, and that is after I proposed to her.

"Too bad Hajime already has someone he likes, I want him and Tooru-chan to get together!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...What?

I choked on my food once mom said that, and Tooru coughed hard that he had to drink water. I just couldn't realize my mom wants me for Tooru.

"Sorry kids, that's the effect of her reading BL comics. I knew I shouldn't have bought them..." My dad said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Heehee, why though? They look great together!"

No.

Not in a million years.

**Oikawa's POV**

"Too bad Hajime already has someone he likes, I want him and Tooru-chan to get together!"

I agree!

I agree I agree I agree!

But of course I had to act so that Iwa-chan wouldn't know teehee!

Oh, hello!!!

My name is Oikawa Tooru, what's your name?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Oooh! Such a wonderful name you have! I'm so jealous!

Anyways I'm in a dinner table with Iwa-chan and his family, and his mom is one of my best friends! Because she's the only one that knows my secret.

What's that you ask?

I like Iwa-chan a lot! >///<

But don't tell him, okaaaay? I'll trust you for that! Teeheehee!

"Heehee, why though? They look great together!"

I agree to that a lot!

Teehee, I really like Iwa-chan's mom, we get along together really well!

Oh by the way, I'm gonna tell you her secret.

She only read BL comics as soon as I told her my secret—shh don't tell her or I'll be kicked from the neighborhood!

Iwa-chan stood up.

"If you would excuse me..." Then he went to his room. Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with him?

Ohh I know I know! It's because of what her mom told us just a while ago! Maybe he felt awkward because he has someone he likes, and he doesn't want to be with me!

Well that last part is saddening, but I'll be with him forever as his bestest ever friend!

"Hey, Hajime! Come back here! Finish your food first!"

"No thanks, I've lost my appetite."

We both stared at Iwa-chan as he slowly goes to his room. He had this irritated but sad face before he stood up.

"Tooru-chan could you please go after him?" His mom whispered.

"Okay!"

I tiptoed to his room so that he wouldn't notice I was following him. Then I opened the door without asking permission.

"Hey—Tooru, don't come here without knocking!"

"But Iwa-chan you wouldn't let me in even if I knocked." He stayed silent.

Maybe he became bothered since his mom doesn't know about his crush yet she wants him to end up with me.

Oh his crush you ask? Her name is—

"Tooru?"

Never mind, teehee! I won't tell!

"What is it, Iwa-chan?" I asked as I sat beside him on his small bed.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

Oh? I didn't hear him ask me that. Maybe I was busy telling you about his cru—

"Oi, Tooru?"

Okay okay fine, I'll stop for now.

"You looked down, that's why I wanted to talk."

"What's there to talk about? She doesn't know yet she wants us to be together? That's stupid, man."

"*gasp* Iwa-chan! When did you learn to say such words?!" I hate him when he cusses so I smacked him slightly in the arm.

"Haha, sorry. It's just that I already planned my way to ask her out, and this 'thing' mom said is bothering me, making me forget what to do tomorrow."

"Then don't think about it! Just stick with your plan and it'll be fine! Don't worry, I'll be there when you need help."

I've always wanted to be there, to be by his side all the time.

But not as his bestfriend.

And it hurts so much that he keeps talking about her crush when I'm here, trying to listen to the same story for so many times and being the best friend I am to him.

What does she have that I don't, anyways?

Is it because she's a girl, and I am not?

Are boys not allowed to like other boys?

He's not even sure if she likes him back!

"Pick me instead..." I mumbled unknowingly. It was then that I realized I was whispering when I saw him snap his face towards my direction.

"What was that?"

"Huh? You heard something?"

I tried to hide that I'm hurt. Until now I keep trying to hide this heavy feeling I always feel whenever he talks about her.

"So anyways, I'll ask her out on Monday, so you should be there okay?"

"Okay!"

I'll try to get my act together.

"Thanks, Tooru! You're not so useless after all!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug.

"I've always been useful! Iwa-chan so rude!"

Monday...

"Tooooooorrrrruuuuuuuuu!!!!!" Iwa-chan shouted as he rushed towards my seat in our class during lunchtime, earning stares from my classmate.

"W-What is it Iwa-chan?"

"She's right there already! Help me do this thing! She's your friend, right?!"

Ah, yes. She became friends with me as soon as I met her during orientation before our first day.

"Yeah, okay fine. I'll go ask her."

"Thanks a bunch!" He rushed towards his planned confession place, at the back of the school near our garden. It's a well hidden place, and no one would ever hear them.

"Chi-chan, could you come with me for a sec?" I asked as I went to their table, with her best friends squealing upon my presence.

"Oh, sure! What's up, Tou-chan?" She asked as she followed me towards the place. I didn't bother answering her since we only have a limited time.

As soon as we reached the place, Iwa-chan was already there. Chi-chan was dumbfounded when she saw him, and I quickly hid somewhere I could hear them.

"Hajime-chan? What brings you here?"

From my point of view, I could see Iwa-chan's face. And believe it or not, he has the stupidest face when he confesses.

"I-I-I...."

"You... what?"

"HayamiChizurusanIlikeyoualotwouldyougooutwithmepleasepleaseplease"

"Uh, what was that?" Then I saw Iwa-chan breathe heavily.

"Hayami Chizuru-san. I've always liked you even before middle school, would you go out with me?"

Silence.

Take note to self: Iwa-chan is bad at confessing.

Not that I blame him about it, but it's his first time anyways so it's quite amusing to see him stutter. I never heard him get nervous about something, so this is a first.

"Sorry, Hajime-chan. It's too early for that."

I agree!

I agree I agree I agree!

But then I saw Iwa-chan's face turned sour, his eyes glistening with tears as he looked down, not bothering to look Chi-chan in the eye.

That made me want to hug him.

"But if you want, could you wait until we're high school? I'll give you my answer when that time comes."

It hurts. I couldn't take it anymore.

I saw Chi-chan go back inside the campus, so I sneaked out of the place without him noticing.

"Hey, Tooru."

Oops.

I slowly turned around and faced Iwa-chan, his face was back to normal. Maybe he managed to wipe the tears as soon as Chi-chan left.

"O-Oh! Hi there, Iwa-chan! So, how did it go?"

"Don't act like you don't know what happened."

See, at 12 years of age he speaks like this. Too mature for a child his age—our age I mean.

"I—yeah... I know what happened..."

His face showed no emotion whatsoever. He clearly expected this.

"Seriously?! Why did you tell her this early?! You're still 10, young man!" Iwa-chan's mom said as soon as we got home—yeah, we told everything to her.

"I-I just wanted to make sure I get her before some other guy comes by..."

"Don't you think that's too early? You don't even know a single thing about love yet!"

"I-It's because it's only my first time! O-Of course I don't know anything y-yet..." His hands keep trembling as he urges himself to speak.

"You'll only hurt yourself. Trust me."

I don't really know much about love, but what does he mean by it?

"No!"

Silence.

"I-I want to date her... I want to be with her! It doesn't matter if it's this early!" Then he rushed towards his room and slammed the door.

"Iwa-chan..."

School came next day, and he seems to be more quiet than usual, he wouldn't talk to people unless someone initiates a conversation, and he wouldn't even look them in the eye.

This thing keeps bothering me, to the point that I can't think properly. I couldn't even understand my surroundings... all I seem to be focused about is this thing with Iwa-chan... and I know for sure something's wrong.

It's as if they're telling me something, but I couldn't tell what it is.

**Iwaizumi's POV**

"Oikawa-kun? Hey, Oikawa-kun?"

The teacher had been calling Tooru for a bunch of times, but not that I care about it or something. I still can't accept what happened last night.

What the hell do they mean by getting hurt? I'll prove to them that I won't!

"Oikawa-kun!"

That loud shout snapped me off of my thoughts. I looked at Tooru—he's sitting in the back so I could see his face—and his face showed expressionless. It was the tenth time that Tooru was called, but he never responded.

Is he much too bothered by last night? No, that can't be it. He wouldn't be bothered too much by anything.

Finally, Tooru slowly turned his face towards our teacher, but his eyes were focused on somewhere else. He looked as if he was a blind person who tries to look anywhere for the source of the voice.

"I've called you for so many times already, Oikawa-kun! Now can you tell me the answer for question number 4?"

Tooru stayed silent. It took him a few seconds before he spoke.

"W-Wh...at..."

I observed him closer and saw that he couldn't move his hands normally. They appear to be stiff, that's why he couldn't move them.

"Iwaizumi-kun, could you take him to the infirmary please?"

He felt really stiff so I had difficulties carrying him there. As soon as we reached the staircase to the first floor, he became clumsier than ever.

"T-Tooru w-wai—"

He almost fell out of balance, making it more difficult to carry him. As soon as we were there, I carefully sat him to the bed as I explained what happened. The nurse excused for a moment to get something.

"Tooru, you oka—"

"WHAT?!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...That's the very first time Tooru shouted at me. Yet he didn't look like he intended it—he was shouting without even facing me, and he had this unfocused look on his eyes.

"I asked if you are oka—"

"YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE FOR ME AT ALL!"

...I don't get why he keeps saying that. After he shouted those words, he became an emotional wreck—I couldn't even stop him from lashing out—he kept saying words I couldn't understand in an angry tone.

Tears start to fall from his eyes as his arms and legs start to stiffen.

After the nurse came back, he did some things to Tooru (which I don't really understand) and told me that if this continues we should take him to the hospital. We came back to class soon after.

After a few more subjects, we had a quiz. I looked at Tooru's way for a bit—he wasn't moving. After a few minutes, he reached his pen and clumsily held it until it fell.

"Here. Be careful next time, Oikawa-kun." Our teacher said as he picked up the pen and gave it back to him. Tooru started to write afterwards.

An hour later, the results were in. I got an average score like everyone else, but...

...Tooru got the lowest score.

It kept happening until the end of the day when I called his parents to take him back home and told them what happened.

The next few days, Tooru kept neglecting his studies. He would consistently get lower scores, which is very unusual since he gets high scores before. One time while we're having a pre-test, his eyes keep blinking.

Then it was lunchtime.

"Hajime-chan... what's wrong?" I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and my hunch was right. Hayami-san.

"O-Oh... it's nothing."

"I heard about Tou-chan... is he okay?"

No, he isn't.

I felt a hand touch my back. It was soothing at first, but it didn't relieve my worries over Tooru.

"Everything will be okay, Hajime-chan. Have faith in Him... Tou-chan will be alright..."

Hah, I wish.

"IWAIZUMI-KUUUUNN!!!"

I turned around sharply as Tooru's friend ran towards my direction. He panted at first before speaking.

"T-Tooru... Tooru!"

"What about Tooru...?"

"Just come with me quick!"

All my fears start to bubble up as I feared the worst thing that could happen. I was shaking deep inside, I couldn't even think straight. But the next thing I saw was not what I expected.

...Tooru was lying on the floor, with a pool of blood surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of their backstory, sorry i wasn't able to put much ideas on it

**Iwaizumi's POV**

I couldn't move.

My body kept screaming and urging to go near Tooru, but my mind wouldn't let me. I couldn't think properly, and I couldn't be there when Tooru needed me the most.

When was the last time I was put into this type of situation?

Ah... yes, that day.

The moment I witness how the very first person I considered my friend died in his father's hands.

He was only 8. I was only 7.

_Flashback_

_"Hajime-kun, do you want to go to my place in the afternoon? We'll play lots and lots and lots of games!"_

_He was... bright._

_His face shone alongside the warm, radiating sunlight. Unlike me, cooped up in the darkness, with no one to talk to. I was always affected by that bright light of his in the form of his smile. It was too contagious._

_But that was the last time I saw his smile. The last time I would see the sunshine._

_I did go to his household like he asked, with some food my mom urged me to give to him since they don't have any food._

_His mom doesn't have a job. His father is a drunkard. He's an only child in his family._

_Yet he always has that bright smile of his._

_My family did their best to support them because they're indebted to them, and they're repaying the kindness they gave with everything they have. My parents were even the ones who sent him to school._

_I knocked three times. Silence answered me._

_I knew that if I turned the knob, I would see something I would never, ever forget._

_But my mind refuses to accept this dark aura, because it keeps telling me that we'll be having fun, like we always do._

_So I opened the door._

_That dark aura that kept fighting with my thoughts loomed over me as I saw his father beating him to death, stabbing him multiple times after. I even saw him reaching out his hand for me as he cried out for help._

_His father was drunk that time. His mother was lying on the floor, lifeless. And if I stayed longer, I would be in the exact same position as my friend._

_The very first person I considered my friend... Maejima Shu... with his cold, lifeless body lying on the ground..._

_I couldn't move that time. My body was shaking inside, eyes grow wide as I saw the murder unfold. I had many thoughts that were overwhelming me._

_...Until I dropped the bag with the food I was supposed to give them._

_The killer saw me._

_'Shoot...'_

_I snapped back to reality when I heard heavy footsteps growing closer. I panicked and ran away towards my house._

_After those events, I never trusted anyone else. I never made any more friends, because I was afraid of losing them._

_...That is until I met Tooru._

_End of Flashback_

I should've forgotten what happened back then. But it made me cower in fear when I realize that I would be losing another friend, just like Shu.

I tried my best to prevent it.

I ran over to the place where Tooru lied. His skin was pale, his back was facing me, there were blood everywhere.

Yet I saw those students who just watched us. My blood boiled with anger, and my mouth said the words a 10-year old would never say.

"What the hell are you all standing for?! Go call the emergency!!!"

My mouth shut when I heard a someone's voice.

"That has been taken care of, Iwaizumi-kun. Moreover, would you please stay back and let this be handled by the rescuers? I would like to speak with you to the faculty office."

Shoot. My adviser caught me. I should've never said _that_ word. My mind kept telling me it was time to follow my adviser, but my body told otherwise.

"No! Tooru!" I rushed as Tooru was being sent to the ambulance. I ran as fast as I could until my teacher caught both my arms, preventing me to follow him.

"Faculty office. Now."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..."That attitude you pulled off earlier is unacceptable, Iwaizumi-kun. When did you learn that word?!" My adviser said as I faced him head hanging low in the faculty.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Geez, the principal wouldn't let me get away with this, wouldn't I?" I stayed quiet. "I won't even give you any punishment. I just have one favor to ask you."

"W-What is it...?"

"Please look over Oikawa-kun."

He showed me Tooru's grades and I'm not so shocked that they're low, seeing his current situation right now. "Oikawa-kun's being off lately. Would you mind helping him in any way you can?"

I have to admit, Tooru was a pain. But for his sake and for mine as well, "I'll do it."

The teacher reprimanded me once more then sent me home. I hurried to change my clothes, I'm going to see Tooru.

"Hajime, what's the sudden hurry?"

"I-I'm seeing Tooru!"

"What?! What happened to Tooru-chan?!"

"I don't know, but I'm going to the hospital to see him!"

"Wait for a while, I'll get your father to take you there."

There goes my mom, when it's all about Tooru, she tries her best to help. But if it's me... she doesn't make as much effort as she does to help Tooru.

Guess I'm the unlucky one after all.

**Oikawa's POV**

Where... am I?

All I see is darkness. All I hear is nothingness. All I feel is coldness. As if I was thrown in a basement locked up until I die from hunger.

I tried to stand up. I panicked when I saw below me was majorly dark, as if I'm walking on space. I walked and walked aimlessly, not minding where I was headed off.

I couldn't see anything. Not one spark of light.

_"Tooru!"_

Iwa-chan's voice is was makes me stop walking. I could hear him somewhere, but I don't know where his voice was coming from.

_"Tooru, I'm here!"_

I feel... warm. I could feel the radiating warmth Iwa-chan is giving me, so I tried to let him know that I was here.

"Iwa-chaaan!"

_"Tooru, can you hear me?!"_

"I can hear you loud and cleaarrr!!!"

_"Tooru, answer me!"_

Ah—he couldn't hear my screams of help after all. He couldn't even see me, let alone feel where I am. Then I was blinded by a bright light.

_"Tooru!"_

"Iwa-chan!" I reached for the light, and I closed my eyes when I felt that it was too bright. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was welcomed by a white ceiling.

"W-Where... am... I..."

I could feel someone tense up the moment they heard my voice. I looked to the left side of the room, and there I saw Iwa-chan staring at me with tears almost coming out from his eyes.

"Iwa... chan?"

"Tooru!" He said as he quickly wrapped his arms around me, causing me to flinch. His mother pulled him away when she saw me having a hard time breathing.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry... heheh..."

As soon as I shifted into a more comfortable sitting position, Iwa-chan hugged me again. I could feel his tears dampening the hospital gown I was wearing.

"T-Tooru... I thought I lost you..."

That warmed my heart.

I hugged back at him, tracing circles across his back. I could feel him slowing down, as he adjusted himself to hug me more comfortably.

...Ah, what a very good friend he is.

I wish it was something more.

"I'm okay now, Iwa-chan... no need to worry about me..." I brushed my fingers into Iwaizumi's soft hair. It looks spiky, but it feels really soft.

I looked around, seeing my parents wear relieved faces. I wonder how I got here in the first place?

"Ne, why am I here?"

"Iwa-kun saw you near the stairs, bloodied. He even got sent to the faculty office because he shouted to the other people." My mom said.

"I fell...? I don't remember..."

"Right, since the people who saw you before you fell noticed you're shaking."

"Was I...?"

Strange, I don't remember anything that had happened earlier. The last thing I remembered was me having deep thought about Iwa-chan and Chi-chan.

"Say, how are things between you and Chi-chan?" As expected, he became flustered.

I wish I was the reason his face is being like that...

"A-ah, things are going g-g-great! Haha..." Iwa-chan blabbered, scratching the back of his neck and looking away from me as his cheeks grow into a deeper shade of red.

Ah, the same old Iwa-chan. I miss him being embarrassed like this. I smiled as I remember the first time I ever met him.

_Flashback_

_"Tooru, you done packing? We're leaving now!" Right. 8-year old me was leaving the first place I called home. I met a lot of friends back here at Kanagawa, so it's really sad leaving them._

_"Yes, kaa-chan!" I shouted as two men carried my things to our van—they're neighbors don't worry—and stepped in to the vehicle._

_Miyagi... I wonder what lies within that place?_

_Will I meet some good friends? Or will I be welcomed by thugs? But I'm sure there'll be no thugs, Japanese people are kind._

_Of course that includes me._

_Two hours from Kanagawa, we reached Miyagi. We were going to live in my uncle's former residence, since he's gonna live alongside his wife. So before he goes there, he greets us first._

_My uncle is really wonderful! He's smart, he would show me a bunch of collections from his works—different types of bugs, different types of plants, and my favorite—different types of flowers._

_He also told me that flowers can talk, so I was really curious and even tried to talk to the flowers. They didn't talk back. However my uncle said that the flowers each have their own symbol, to which I don't really understand much._

_I was about to lift my things out when I bumped to someone._

_"Ow—hey, watch it!"_

_A boy, almost the same age as me, with spiky hair and wearing tshirt while jogging, was the person I bumped into. I was really embarrassed that time._

_"Gomen! Here, let me help you."_

_"Don't need it."_

_"But you look like you do! I insist."_

_"I said I don't need it!" He shouted as he slapped away my hand which I offered to help him stand. It was painful, he does slap people's hands hard._

_"Hajime! Why did you do that?!" A lady I presume to be his mom walked by and helped this 'Hajime' guy._

_"I'm really sorry, I hope you forgive my son..." His mother bowed to me as she pushes down his back, as if signalling him to bow down also. I felt really embarrassed._

_"A-ah... it's okay, really..."_

_"Hmm, I know! As a repayment, I'll prepare a welcoming party for you and your family! How does that sound?"_

_"Ah, it's okay! You don't really have to do it..."_

_"I insist!"_

_That night as I went to my new bed, I heard knocks from the front door. It was Hajime's mother._

_"Ah—hello! Are your parents here? Tell them to come by our house! We just live next door."_

_So we did. We had our exchange of introductions, and with me peeping Hajime's room (who I now call Iwa-chan—btw I didn't mean to peep, promise!) and saw that he was fond of volleyball. From then on, our friendship started._

_Oh, the memories..._

_End of Flashback_

**Iwaizumi's POV**

Seriously, why did he have to ask that?!

Well, not that I am excited about it—okay, well, I AM too excited to tell Tooru, but it's just embarrassing on my part to tell him what happened earlier, how Chizuru-san caressed my back, how she calmed me down with her sweet voi—

Okay fine. I'll stop now.

Other than that though, I was surprised that Tooru never remembered anything that happened. I mean, it's understandable because he fell head down (according to witnesses) so it's only natural that he doesn't remember, but...

I don't know. It feels weird.

How did Tooru come back to normal, you ask? Well, it's already been 2 days since he fell from the stairs. So basically he's been asleep for more than 2 days. He woke up in the afternoon.

And here I am, trying to adjust to Tooru's schoolwork. His mom said that the doctors gave him a muscle medication or something to help him relieve his shaky feels, and to help him concentrate better (since sensei told the doctor about the other day when he called him a lot of times for recitation) so that's basically the gist of it.

So since Tooru is in good condition, he'll be going home by the evening. He'll be sitting on the wheelchair though for some reasons I couldn't explain. And as his *cough* bestfriend, I was assigned to push him.

"Ne, kaa-chan, tou-san. Would you mind heading home first? I wanted to show Iwa-chan something." Tooru pleaded his mom and dad.

"Of course not! What if something bad happened to you?!"

"I'll be fine, kaa-chan. Because Iwa-chan is here with me."

This trash, making me smile at his words. It's not filled with anything bad, I could feel Tooru's trust and sincerity behind it.

"Take care of him for us, Iwa-kun!"

"Don't worry, I will!"

As his mom and dad bid farewell, I pushed Tooru hard, sending him forward almost falling to the ground.

"Iwa-chan! What was that for?!"

"You idiot, you didn't mean what you said earlier, did you?!" I angrily huffed as Tooru looked at me with wide, irritated eyes.

"What do you mean I didn't mean that?! Of course I did!"

"Then why did you have to say such things?!"

"Because... you're my best friend." I was left dumbfounded, not realizing Tooru go back to his seat. I got out of my thoughts as he touched my hand.

"Don't touch it—your hand's disgusting. You haven't even washed for three days." To which he only gave me a pout.

"Iwa-chan, meanie!"

Guided by Tooru, (that sounds weird) we made it to some place I have never ever seen before. It was a hidden garden just near the Aoba Johsai High School, with a cherry tree blossom in the middle of the area. Surrounding the tree is bushes filled with different kinds of flowers, and when you look up you could see the starry night sky.

It was breathtaking, in modern words.

I roamed around the area while admiring the wonderful view, with Tooru struggling to move his chair. Ehh, like I had to push him every time.

"Beautiful, isn't it? My uncle brought me to this place the night after you welcomed us to the neighborhood. And since then, it's where I would go when I'm having troubles." I didn't look at him while he was saying that.

But wait... Tooru having problems? That's new.

Of course he would have problems. He's a human. People have problems.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" I looked at him, anticipating his answer. His eyes looked sadly to me as he went near to me and held my hand.

"I want you to take care of this place when I'm gone, Iwa-chan."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...when he's gone?

_'Iwaizumi-kun... run...'_

Shu... don't leave me... I couldn't bear losing a friend...

_'I'm here with you always, Iwaizumi-kun!'_

No! I'll do anything I can not to lose you!

I shouted in my head as I wrapped my arms tightly around Tooru, tears falling from eyes.

"...that's a joke, right? You wouldn't leave me again like he did... right?!" I trembled while hugging him. I couldn't bear to lose another friend. I'll be all alone if he did, that's why I could never let it happen. Not today.

_Take everything away from me... just not my bestfriend..._

Tooru stayed silent. I felt him hugging back, so I hugged him even tighter. I lost track of time, I didn't mind how long I was hugging him.

That time I had spent with him while hugging stopped when I felt his hands twitch. I released hold of him and saw that his arms and legs keep twitching. I saw his eyes blink a lot, he keeps saying gibberish words, and I am panicking right now.

He almost fell towards the ground so I held him to the chair and called his parents, they came quickly and called an ambulance to which he was sent again to the hospital.

What's happening here...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwa-chan’s backstory is too dark IMO, but tooru is always there for him! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> The end part kinda sucked IMO since I was rushing it, but I’ll fix it next time! ^_^


End file.
